A gift to Remember
by kingdom nice
Summary: Another King Gator fix.


A gift to remember.

King Gator and his new mate, melody were in their bed.  
Melody was undergoing a transformation.  
Right now, her legs were now an alligator's, and had a little tail.

And she was sleeping on King Gator's belly.  
She then woke up, now sitting up on his belly.  
Melody thought of her dead parents, thus making her sad.

King Gator woke up with a bellow.  
The alligator king stood up as he picked up Melody with his tail.  
Nuzzling his mate.

"Good Morning my Siren." He said happily.  
Melody laughed a little as she saw her mate's smile.  
And then kissing his big lip.

"And good morning to you too Gator." She said to him.  
King Gator then put her on the floor so he could get out of their nest.  
The alligator king saw that Melody looked a little bigger since she was transforming.

"Wait at the clam...I'll get us some breakfast." King Gator said to Melody as he held her until he brought her to the calm.  
She nodded, as she saw King Gator swimming until he disappeared under the water.  
Melody then thought of her dead parents, making her sad a bit.

Later, she heard a splash.  
Gator was swimming with some fishes in his mouth.  
And the alligator king climbed onto the clam, making the flooring go up and down.  
With Melody almost falling off.

King Gator opened his mouth, making pre-chewed fishes fall down, only leaving some others in his mouth.  
Melody ate the pre-chewed fishes, although they tasted weird.  
She was still getting used to her changes.

A little bit later, Melody was finished.  
"So what do you want to do today?" King Gator asked happily.  
Melody was surprised. She couldn't know what to do.

With the thought of her parents, she must have missed them so much.  
"I don't know, maybe we could go and see New Orleans?" she asked, as she rubbed Gator's belly.  
Gator looked up at the ceilings. And then nodded.

So King Gator went into the waters again, and with Melody on his back. They were going to New Orleans.

A little while later, King Gator and Melody were looking at New Orleans.  
It was in the late afternoon, and it looked like everybody was going to party.  
"Oh...The Mardi Gras..." Melody said sadly.

King Gator looked at his mate, wondering why she was sad.  
So he went over to the swamp, just so he could ask why his mate was sad.

Later, at the swamp, King Gator was sitting down and Melody was on his belly.  
But Melody was looking away from him, knowing that he wanted to know why she was sad.  
The giant alligator nuzzled her.

"Please tell me what's wrong my siren?" Gator asked, seeing his mate's sad face.  
Melody sighed, knowing that she had to tell him.  
"When my parents were alive, they promised me that they would take me to the Mardi Gras when I was five..." She said, but then she stopped starting to cry.

Gator wanted to say something, but he decided to wait until she stopped.  
"My parents always loved the Mardi Gras, they go every year!" She continued.  
"One day, when I was five. We were going to the party...But the car crashed into something. And my parents shielded me from the impact."

King Gator looked at his sad mate.  
So He held her and put her on his back to swim.  
"Melody...I'll so you something." He told her as she hugged her alligator legs.

The two of them went into the middle of the swamp.  
It was beautiful. And Melody jumped off of Gator.  
The giant alligator king held her hand. "I want to sing you something." He told her.

They then went under water, making the darkening skies beautiful.  
Melody saw that King Gator was starting to sing as they were dancing.

King Gator: **When you walk away**  
**You don't hear me say**  
**Please, oh baby don't go**  
**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
**It's hard to let it go**

**You're giving me**  
**Too many things, lately**  
**You're all I need**  
**You smiled at me, and said**

**Don't get me wrong I love you**  
**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**  
**When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no**  
**I don't think life is quite that simple**

**When you walk away**  
**You don't hear me say**  
**Please, oh baby don't go**  
**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
**It's hard to let it go**

The song made Melody feel a little better, she kissed King Gator's big lip as they danced.

King Gator: **The daily things (like this and that and what is what)**  
**That keep us all busy**  
**Are confusing me**  
**That's when you came to me and said**

**Wish I could prove I love you**  
**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**  
**When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so,**  
**And maybe some things are that simple**

**When you walk away**  
**You don't hear me say**  
**Please, oh baby don't go**  
**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
**It's hard to let it go**

Just then, she felt that her parents were watching, smiling at them.

King Gator: **Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning **  
**Is a little later on **  
**Regardless of warnings **  
**The future doesn't scare me at all **  
**Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

Melody felt the nuzzle of her mate's jaw.  
And she hugged him, thanking him for the song.  
Both of them smiled.

And both of them got out of the swampy waters.  
"Melody...Your parents are still with you. Even if they are dead." King Gator told Melody.  
The young woman laughed softly, and both of them went back to their place.


End file.
